Nightfall
by Nightclaw21
Summary: A prophecy has been put to the test. A girl with no past memories stumbles across a group of isolated people and start to adapt there. What she doesnt know is that she is part of it, and her Job? To defeat the underworld. But one man stands in her way, and he wont allow her to take his best friend and his black magic. Will she succeed? Or die trying? Rated T for Teen.


**Fucking chirst its actually happening, im uploading a story from my own sense.**

 **This feel amazing.**

 **Here is Chapter one of Nightfall! The official Story that contains my ideas and not another person that is famous! I know this chapter might be boring, but ill upload the next chapter later this week. I am really happy that im uploading this because, well, i have it all sorted out, all i have to do is just upload chapters n shiz. I'll let you guys read and hopefully you will like it!**

* * *

Prologue:

The deep dark green grass in the plains moved quietly as the full moon rose from its slumber. The plains had a path that led it to a lush green forest, that has not been damaged for centuries. They call this forest, isolation, only because its on an island about 30 miles east of a City called Counterlot, and its leader who sits on his throne, doing nothing but signing papers, and strokes his cat with one hand.

The grass was disturbed by two beings, a four-legged animal whos large figure looked like a wolf, but its color and snout with its tail made it look like a fox. The other was a human, chasing it with nothing other then its fist clenched and ready for a battle. The creature zoomed into the quiet forest and slowed down to find a hiding place where the human would not find him. The human however followed the creature into the forest and saw it slip into a bush quietly. The human clapped his hands and called for it mockingly.

"Come out come out where ever you are. You can't hide forever Fox. Its only a matter of time before i find you..." The Fox's mind raced behind the bushes as the human came closer and closer within range of a tail length. The human teen ripped open the bush and tackled the Fox to the ground. The Fox rolled along and regained his balanced, soon enough he pounced onto the teen and stood over him proudly.

"A-agh! Joel you're squishing my lungs Jesus! Get off me before you kill me!" The Fox leaped off and panted happily as his tail went side to side in joy. He remained his playing stance as he got ready to pounce again.

"Whoa whoa whoa, dont you dare dude, its almost 9 and you still want to play? Bonny is going to kill us if we don't leave soon." The teen shouted as he stepped into the light. His grey beanie looked torn from previous attacks and his shirt looked brand new, while his pants and shoes looked like they needed a deep stain removal wash. The Fox ran back into the shadows and came back leaping into the air, turning into a Neko and stood up strait.

"You're no fun Evan. We can never have a good night to ourselves anymore. Like old times back in the city!" the other human had a similar beanie, only black, with an orange short sleeved jacket and blue jeans. His hair was visible only by the bottom of his beanie, and its color was dark brown.

"You know things are different here Joel, remember when Nina almost got herself killed by that weird looking snake? Anything can happen in this forest. Also, were suppose to be guarding the house not running around like ten year olds!" Evan scolded and turned around, facing the path back to the plains.

"I guess. When are you going to ask Matt if we cant go and Explore?" Joel asked.

"I'll ask when you shave. Lets go home." Evan smiled and walked on the path that led to the plains. Joel chuckled and caught up with him, both of them walking side to side, talking.

"Wheres your gun Evan?"

"Inside my room, why?"

"D-didnt Matt tell you not to leave it in the house? What if something pops up and we have no where to go?" Joel seemed more nervous then ever before when he asked Evan where his gun was. This made him worry that something bad was going to happen, but kept positive

"Trust me, i doubt anything is going to happen tonight. Why do you seem more persistent more then ever?" Joel kept his head down while Evan asked his question, fearing of what will happen. He remained quiet which triggered Evans' impatientness.

"Are you going to answer or are you just going to stay quiet all night long?" He stepped in front of Joel excluding him to walk any further.

"I- I dont know if its true or not yet, b- but i overheard Bonny speaking into the mirror..." Evan went wide eyed and placed his hands on his best friends shoulders. "Are you mad? Easedropping on Bonny during his private time? Do you want to be punished? He told us both what would happen if we ever heard what his ancestors said."

Joels' fox ears went down slightly. He knew better, but he also had a feeling that it was meant for him to hear what they said.

"They said a star was coming, coming down to earth. With the power of that star it will create a new power that can stop the upcoming death of something; Black magic. You know what this means right?" Joel looked dead in the eyes of his best friend and smiled. Evan knew exactly what he meant, it meant that whatever comes out of that star will save millions of people around the world, including Joel. He smiled, a huge cloud of hope entered his head.

"Whoever or what ever comes out of that star, will be thanked by the greatest gift from me. I promise. In the mean time lets go ahead and-" Evan was cut off by the booming of thunder. Joel stuffed his ears into his beanie and his tail went into shock. He hated loud noises or screeching sounds, it damaged his sensitive ears. Evan flinched and looked up to the sky in disappointment.

"Fucking christ. We got to go, i don't want to be soaked to the bone again like last week." he grunted and started to fast walk down the path of the plains. Joel followed, quickly catching up to his friend on the path of the plains.

What they didn't notice in the sky was a bright light that was shining down into the clouds as fast as a speeding jet. It broke through the clouds and headed into the deep dephs of the ocean. Before it hit, the water became more rough and the waves splashed to and fro from the rocks and plains. The rain shot down like bullets into the water and the land, making thousands of puddles within minutes of the storm. The bright light smacked down into the water, creating a gigantic wave that hit the power lines of the city, and caused darkness for them all. The others however, stayed calm and asleep while the storm raged on.

 _The darkness from above has come to seek its destiny_

* * *

I shot open my eyes and pulled up from the heavy weight that hung from my clothes. I felt something come up my throat and i opened my mouth to let the upcoming surge of water leave my system. I coughed out the remaining water and plopped myself back on the gritty flooring. I placed my hands on the flooring and looked at it. _'What the hell is this? Yellow sand? Weird. Its not pure white.'_ i felt something cold go up my legs and in an instant i flinched up and crawled away from the substance. Water. I hate water. Always had a bland taste to it and in this water it taste bitter. I defiantly don't want to drink this.

Wait... My legs... Why are they bleeding? I looked at my hands and my arms, little cuts and scratches covered them, My white shirt was ripped, my shorts almost ripped up to look like boxers. I laid back again and started to breathe heavily. Why am i here? What am i doing here? I don't remember shit, not to mention I'm tired, hungry, and i need medical help quickly. Do i even remember what planet I'm on?

"The storm stopped! Lets see what washed up!" i heard a voice speak and i shot up from the sand. Two others, boys it looked like, were running toward me without hesitation. I sprinted as quickly and quietly as i could behind a rock. I shivered as i started to feel my ears and tail. I'm a hybrid, yes, cat hybrid. Some beings call me a furry, which i don't find amusing. As i could tell by my eyes, there was another hybrid on shore, a fox hybrid. Those are rare, especially in my country, if its still there. The other seemed like a normal human being, psh, plenty of those in this world. They started to move closer and closer to my hiding spot, i had no choice but to flee. I went the exact opposite of where they were and started to sprint to the nearest tree in sight.

"Freeze!"

I heard a males voice and panicked. Apparently my legs didn't jump at the correct time so i fell face first into the gritty sand and rocks, causing more cuts into my flesh. I felt something rip open and i looked down on my leg, blood... Blood everywhere on it. I cant feel anything so i guess it wont affect me. My next option was to hide. I made it close enough to the shadows of a tree and sat up in front of it to meet my foe. He came up to me with a large weapon in his hands along with two blades on his back. I've never seen this male on the shore. I pulled my ears back and took out my fist, ready for a battle. My mouth opened and i hissed strait at him, this seemed to anger him more and he pulled his weapon to face me. I recognized it and froze, a gun, a shotgun to my face. I have no choice but to surrender.

"D- don't hurt me, I'm defenseless, p- please!" the words blurted out of my mouth without even thinking. He remained his stance and spoke.

"State your name, age, and where you're from." he remained calm as i tried to speak without stuttering.

"M- My name is D- Dezare... I'm 19, i don't remember w- where I'm from..." i said quickly. He lowered his gun and entered into the shadows. I saw him more clearly, a Black shirt with a gas mask on it with dark Blue jeans. His grey sneakers looked worn out but still in good use. His hair was a dirty blonde and his face had one scar on his right eye. Nothing more.

He spoke to me more relaxed then what he was before.

"Are you from this place?" he stood up strait and placed his gun on his back where his two blades were.

"N-no... I don't remember... I woke up on shore..." i answered. He nodded his head and helped me up on my feet, which i started to feel the pain on when i stepped on them. I saw a young girl run up to us both and i started to lose my balance, fear taking over my body. The man caught me and looked down at my legs. He looked back at my face concerned and looked at my head.

"You're a hybrid?" he asked.

"Y- yeah, a cat hybrid." he nodded his head and turned to the young girl who finally caught up.

"Whoa, you okay?" she asked nicely. Her dark brown hair gleamed in the sunlight and her pink dress out stood us both. She had a little crown clip in her hair, and a pearl necklace. I decided to not answer.

"Nina, take her inside and examine her. Her leg seems injured." she nodded her head and helped me across the sand to a house. It looked like its' base was an old warehouse, only remodeled. I took a quick glance behind me to see the two boys talking to the other man. They looked at me as if he mentioned my name. I turned back around and entered the house in silence.

Inside it looked a lot bigger then what it did outside. They had a sofa, table with chairs, rugs, coffee table, radio, TV, lots of dressers, and a complete kitchen. I stared in awe as we entered this long hallway with lots of doors on the sides. I read off the names as we went by. 'Bonny...Matt...Joel...Evan... And Nina... Lots must live here, but where are we going?' my question was answered as we entered a room that said "Nurse." i figured this girl was a doctor, i'm just happy that she can help me out. I sat down on a bed as she rushed around.

"Okay, i want you to tell me if your feeling any other pains besides your cuts." she said sternly. I didn't know if i could answer that. I don't feel any pain in me. She turned around and looked at me when i didn't answer. She came up to me with a metal tray and set it on the bed next to me. She kneeled and smiled.

"Hey, i don't bite. My name is Nina, I'm the Doctor of this group, been one for 6 years, you can trust me. I wont hurt you i promise." she said with a sweet voice. It brang my hopes up a little, enough for me to say something.

"I d- don't feel any pain, N- Nina..." i said quietly. She looked at me wide eyed and asked me for reassurance.

"Are you sure? Did you wake up in water or on land?"

"On land. But i was soaking wet, i still am now." i pointed to my clothes and she felt them. I saw her hand touch my stomach and i flinched at the warmness it had. I didn't realize i was freezing.

"Christ your cold. Hypothermia... Lets get you into a hot bath and quick-" i grabbed her hands before she left and shook in fear, that's the last thing i wanted to touch, water.

"P- Please, no water... I don't like it please." i said. She turned back around and held my hands.

"We have to get you warm somehow, and clean those cuts. How about you sit in the bath with no water in it and i can help you wash off the blood and sand with a warm wet sponge. I promise that's all the water that will be involved." she brought back that sweet smile and helped me up as i nodded my head. When was the last time i took a bath anyways?

* * *

The sand and blood drained down the bath tub as Nina rang out the sponge onto my back. The warm water stung the cuts but at least i could feel the pain again. I looked down at my cleaned legs and arms. The open scar on my left leg still had blood trickle down on it, but it was cleaned with alcohol and warm water. I looked up at the shower hose as Nina washed off my neck.

"If we turn that on, will water come down?" i asked. She paused and answered back.

"Yes. Warm water will come down." she continued again.

"Can we turn it on?" i asked nervously. She chuckled a little and stood up to grab it. She turned on the water, but it came out through a different pipe. I jumped away from it, she looked at me concerned and pulled the lever that made the water stop flowing from there and rain down from the hose. I smiled and slowly scooted back to my old position and let the warm water rain on my short hair.

"You have beautiful hair, different assortment of dark colors, but no black or white." She put the hose down next to me and grabbed a bottle. I grabbed the hose and felt the water on my hands. I turned it to my face only to regret it when the water went up my nose. I pushed my head back and put down the hose.

"Haha, are you okay?" She chuckled as i wiped my face and coughed.

"I'm fine, i haven't seen a shower hose in... In forever." She sighed through her nose and wet my hair and scrubbed it. I saw a soap bubble fly into the air and pop. She grabbed the hose and rinsed my hair out thoroughly and shut the water off.

"Is there no more water?" i asked confused.

"Oh, no, there's more. Its just that your done being washed." she handed me a large cloth and turned back around. I stood up and covered myself up in it. The cloth was soft, almost like silk. I smiled as it soaked up all the water from my body, drying me off.

Nina came back with some night wear and some shoes.

"Here you go. Pajamas and slippers, get dressed and come out a your done, dinner should be ready by then." she left the bathroom and closed the door behind her. I looked at the pajamas and examined them. I saw something glow under the folded shirt and reached under for it. 'My amulet!' i pulled it out and saw it glow. Nina must of had left it in here for me, how nice. The amulet's purple thick stripes and golden background color made it glow in the light. The middle remained calm, the cat eye pupil not moved. I put on the clean and warm purple shirt with grey sweat pants on in satisfaction. Soft, softer then my other clothes. These slippers are outstanding, covering my damaged feet, also keeping them warm and soft. I wanted to hug Nina, thank her everyday for what she has done for me. I know no other doctor would of had helped me the way she did.

I stepped out of the bathroom to the nurses office to see a plate of food and a glass of water sitting on the metal tray next to the bed. I looked at the plate and my stomach growled at an instance. Tacos. I may not remember a lot but hell i will always remember tacos. I sat on the edge of the bed and bit into the hard shell of the taco. I swear if i die tonight i will die eating a taco.

After my two filling tacos, i drank my water and relaxed on the bed. I tensed up once more from my bandaged up leg as it cramped up on me. I gritted my teeth and stood up. Nina should be back soon, i hope.

Soon enough she came back with a brush and a pillow And motioned me to sit up on the edge of the bed. She felt my hair and stood up once again.

"Would you like me to blow dry your hair first or brush it?" she asked when she grabbed the blow dryer.

"Can you please brush my hair first?" she smiled and put the blow dryer back and sat back down on the bed. She grabbed one part of my hair and gently brushed it.

"What would you like to eat tomorrow for breakfast?"

"Uhm... Do you guys eat pancakes?"

She giggled a little and grabbed the other side of my hair. "Yes, we love pancakes. Do you like bacon? Eggs? Sausage?"

My mouth started to water on the thought of eggs and sausages. "Yes i love those... I never told you my name, did i?" she shook her head and continued brushing.

"My name is Dezare. You can call me Dez if you like, many find it easier like that you know." she finished brushing my hair and stood again.

"Dez, what a sweet nickname. Look at that! your hair dried before i even blow dried it! Easier for the both of us." she placed the brush on a nightstand and grabbed the pillow to fluff it up. I laid down on the soft twin size bed in comfort.

"I'm grateful Nina, thank you for helping me." i said. She pushed the pillow under my left leg and nodded her head.

"I'll do anything for my patients, male or female, dog or cat, hybrid or monster. Tell you what, if you have no where else to go, i can ask Bonny or Matt if you can stay here, with all of us. How does that sound?" my heart fluttered up at the sound of it. Staying here, and making new friends... Sounds cliche but hey, worth a shot.

"T- That would be great! But, will the others like me?" she sighed through her nose and combed my hair lightly.

"They will love you. No one had troubles with them, i doubt you will be any trouble. Now, get some sleep, one of the boys will come and bring you breakfast." she stood and grabbed the grabbed the plate with the cup and opened the door.

"Goodnight Nina." she shut off the lights and closed the door. I rested my head on the pillow and closed my eyes to endless darkness.

* * *

"Nina, speak to me, is she the one?"

"Her amulet says it all."

"What does it look like?"

"Purple with gold. The middle has a cat pupil."

"What do you suggest we do?"

"I wanted to ask you if you wouldn't mind her staying. Even if she isn't part of the prophecy."

"We have two rooms left, so i don't mind. I doubt Matt would either."

"Good, do you want to talk to her tomorrow morning?"

"Can't, me and Joel are going hunting early tomorrow."

"Okay, what about Evan?"

"They should get along. I'll discover her secrets tonight. You know how it goes."

"I shall let you procced Bonny. With all ease. Good night."

"Good Night Nina."

 **YES ITS DONE! okay, if my friends go on this and read it and fUCKING SPOIL THE ENDING BECAUSE MY FAT MOUTH ACCEDENTLY LET IT OUT, i have to delete your comment sorry ;3; BUT LIKE I SAID ON CHAPTER 21 OF GIVEN REVENGE, THESE OCS ARE NOT MINE! ONLY DEZ IS MINE! THE NAMES ARE REAL PEOPLES NAMES, MEANING YES THAT IS MY NAME. EVERYONE IS REAL IN THIS STORY PLEASE DONT PUT THEM IN YOUR STORY WITHOUT PERMISSION FROM ME! BECAUSE IF THEY FIND OUT THAT YOU ARE USING THEM AND I LET YOU GUYS, SHOWS OVER AND SO IS THIS STORY AND GIVEN REVENGE. ONE CHANCE GUYS!**

 **Ahem, anyways, i hope you Enjoyed,noo there is no preview im sorry, it would spoil everything. But trust me, if you like Gore and stuff, there will be a LOT of it in this one and the sequel. THANK YOU FOR READING, LEAVE A REVIEW, FOLLOW AND A BANNANA _! And ASH IM SORRY BBY YOUR BOT IN HERE YET EHG!_**

 ** _NC21_**


End file.
